


Can't Help Falling In Love

by HedonistInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Trans Jean, Trans Jean Kirstein, Trans Male Character, trans fic by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: After Krista and Ymir's Christmas Party, Marco finds himself struggling to warm up but sometimes the best way to warm up is from the inside out and it turns out Jean knows just how to warm his boyfriend's heart.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashhic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashhic/gifts).



> My gift for mashhic for the Jean Marco Gift Exchange 2017!! I tried to take elements from both of your prompts, leaning heavily on your holiday and sweaters prompt and it seemed the underlying theme was precious dorks completely in love so hopefully you enjoy this!

Marco shudders, shrugging off his coat and running his hands up and down his arms. "It was so  _ cold _ out there… If I'd realized how cold it was, I'd have said we should Uber back from Krista and Ymir's party…"  

"You  _ were _ covered in snow for the second half of it…" Jean points out with an amused smile, getting the pot of cocoa heating up on the stove. 

"And whose fault was  _ that? _ " Marco counters with a raised brow, peering at Jean accusingly as he changes out of his wet turtleneck and into a warm, dry sweater. "You were the one that got snow  _ inside _ my coat." 

"It was a  _ snowball fight, _ Freckles!" Jean laughs, slinging his arm around his boyfriend and half draping himself around Marco. "There's bound to be casualties." 

"It was a surprise ambush! Guerilla warfare! I was trying to not crash into that old lady," Marco frowns, shuddering and pulling away with a small huff. "You play dirty and without honour." 

"Mhmm. Sure do. All's fair in love and war and I  _ love  _ you even when it's snowball  _ war _ so that makes it double fair," Jean reasons. "No worries, Marco. Everyone loses sometimes," Jean teases, straightening up slightly to ruffle Marco's hair, leaving it disheveled in his wake as he goes back to stirring the cocoa. 

A few minutes later, he offers his boyfriend a mug brimming with cocoa and whipped cream. "Peace offering?"

Marco sighs as he walks over to drop onto the couch, curling his knees up to tuck his feet under himself as he sips at his cocoa. He stifles a shiver, tugging a blanket into his lap one-handed. “Mh… that's so much better…” he hums, curling into the sweater. 

"So… peace…?" Jean asks again, perching on the arm of the couch. 

"You still ambushed me on the way back from the party…" Marco points out. 

Jean only shrugs, standing again after ruffling Marco's damp hair. "I'm gonna go get changed. Stealing one of your sweaters, yeah?" 

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Marco asks, sipping his cocoa. It's obvious by the quirk of his lips that if he had it his way, he'd have Jean wearing his things constantly. Soon, Jean hopes, he might have the chance. 

"Mm… nope. You let me wear your clothes because you love me." Jean grins, kissing Marco's head before heading into his boyfriend's bedroom to rifle through his closet. 

Jean finds himself distracted by the sight of one of the sweaters he'd given Marco last Christmas, their first Christmas together. Marco had worn the sweater almost constantly for weeks, well past the seasonable lifespan for the grinning snowman sewn onto the front of it. And Jean had felt his chest flutter every time. Stroking gently over the pattern, Jean pushes past it for an obnoxious reindeer sweater about three sizes too big for him that all but hangs off of his form, swiping a pair of Marco's sweatpants to change into as well so that he can get out of his tight pants. 

By the time Jean returns, Marco has dozed off, exhausted but finally warm with his mug balanced precariously on his knee, one hand wrapped loosely around it, fingers twitching every so often in a sleepy effort to keep hold of it. 

Jean sighs with a fond smile, carefully taking the mug from Marco's grasp and setting it on the table. He settles in beside his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "Hey, Marco… Wake up…" he says quietly, trying to not startle the sleeping man. 

Marco paws at his eyes with a small groan, curling into his blanket. "Mm… hey…" 

"Hey yourself, sleepyhead…" Jean smiles slightly, stealing a kiss. "You doing okay…?" 

"Mm… just tired after today… The party was a lot…" Marco admits. "You look really good, though…" 

"Should we get you to bed…?" Jean suggests. 

"Mm… not yet… s'comfy here… Sit with me…" Marco pleads sleepily, curling around Jean and dragging him into his blanket pile on the couch. 

Jean snorts. "Are you gonna fall asleep on the couch, Freckles?"

"Mm… already did…" Marco counters, yawning before resting his head on Jean, falling back asleep. 

Jean tosses on the yule log on Netflix and lets himself split the time while Marco naps between Candy Crush and dozing off with his boyfriend until he notices the clock in the corner of his phone screen. 

"Hey… Hey, Marco…" Jean nudges his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "It's after midnight, I wanna show you something." 

"Mnh…?" Marco asks, pawing at his eyes. "S'after midnight…?"

"By five minutes," Jean confirms, stealing a kiss. 

Marco smiles, stealing another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jean…" 

"Merry Christmas, Marco." 

Another slow, lazy kiss leads into another and before long they've wound up laying down on the couch, tangled together in blankets. 

"So what did you wanna show me earlier, anyway…?" Marco asks, lifting his head up from the arm of the couch to look at the boyfriend curled against him. 

"Oh! Yeah. Right. It's uh… sort of part of your Christmas present but… It's after midnight so I can show you now, right?" Jean grins. 

"I'm pretty sure people usually wait until Christmas morning…" Marco answers, skeptical. "But… you look about as excited as a kid on christmas morning so… I guess it's okay… just this once." 

"Oh don't worry, I have stuff for you in the morning too," Jean insists. 

"Jean… I thought we said we were going to try to not spend too much this year…" Marco frowns. 

"I know, I know…" Jean sighs. "I promise. This cost me exactly nothing except my time. But you were busy studying for finals and shit so… I had the time to spare." 

Marco raises a brow, sitting up as Jean moves to rifle under the edge of the couch, pulling out an old, well-loved guitar. 

Jean strokes over the surface of it once, almost tender in his touch. "I uh… finally got around to re-stringing this…" 

"That's why you've had blisters on your fingers off and on the last few weeks…?" Marco asks, tipping his head to the side. 

Jean laughs, nervous. "Guilty as charged. Forgot how rough it is on your fingers at first…" he admits. 

"You haven't played since before your surgery, huh…? It's been what… six months?" Marco asks, leaning an arm against the back of the couch and tipping his head against it as Jean strums light melodies idly. 

"Something like that, yeah…" Jean agrees. "Bending over this thing was… hell and I couldn't handle not singing along when my voice was fucking itself on a regular basis with the whole second puberty thing… But… now that it's settled out… I've been figuring out singing again… And… I thought you'd like this…" 

Jean drops into a more recognizable cord progression, focusing on the strings. 

"Jean is this—" 

"Sh… you'll make me nervous," Jean laughs, repeating the intro in another loop before dropping into 'Can't Help Falling In Love', looking up whenever he dares to see Marco smiling at him, a hand pressed over his mouth and eyes glassy. He gets more confident as he goes, occasionally plucking a bad note or having his voice crack on him and laughing slightly as he drops back into the song before finally trailing off, dropping back into just strumming the melody. 

"I know it's still not the best but…" 

"It's perfect… You're perfect…" Marco smiles. 

"I'm definitely not perfect…" Jean laughs, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he looks down at his lap, carefully setting the guitar to the side. Now or never, Jean. Now or never. He isn't going to throw away this opportunity. "But… maybe… I could be… perfect enough to move in with…? Your lease is up at the end of January, isn't it? I know… as far as I know, you haven't found anyplace else yet…" 

"O-oh…" Marco breathes. 

Jean doesn't miss how Marco's hands clench in his lap. He hurries to try to smooth over what he's sure has been a catastrophic mis-step and miscalculation. "I— you don't have to. No pressure or anything… I just thought since you're here a lot anyway and everything that maybe if you wanted to it could be nice but like I know that's a lot to ask of you and I totally don't blame you if you don't want to move in with me I mean I know I snore and I'm kind of messy I mean there's socks everywhere and you'd have to deal with that and—"

Jean's words are cut off by Marco's finger pressed against his lips.  

"Jean… Relax. You haven't even given me the chance to talk… That's… That sounds… really… really nice…" Marco smiles, shifting to tip his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, threading their hands together against his knee. "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot." 

"Merry Christmas, Marco…" Jean smiles, breathless with the way his heart flutters in his chest. 

Marco tips his head to look at the blond, pressing another lingering kiss against Jean's lips. "Merry Christmas, Jean… And here's to many  _ many _ more… Together."

"Together," Jean agrees, stealing another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com) and [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/interdictedink)


End file.
